


Recovery Filled With Luster

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu's body is injured so her friend Masumi comes over to help her recover and feel good. Feel very good!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery Filled With Luster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kah-hoa-raverkeinst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kah-hoa-raverkeinst).



“I don’t know if we can hang out tonight” explained Yuzu as she talked to Masumi on the phone. “I was pretty rough today during practice. I think I might have twisted my ankle and plus my hamstrings are so sore.”

“That is lame. Come on Yuzu-sweetie tough it out for me or else I am going to be bored out of my mind tonight.”

Yuzu really did feel bad about canceling but she didn’t want Masumi to see her all stiff and boring. “I mean it! I really can’t move much. I need some rest. I guess we could watch a movie in my room as long as I can stretch out on the bed.”

“Oh hey that reminds me not too long ago I studied some stretching and massaging techniques to avoid injures. I think I can actually help pop your body into place.”

“Really! You mean it?”

“Yeah I just need to go get something to help out and then I will be over right away. Trust me you will feel better.” Masumi hung up before Yuzu could protest any further.

-/-/-/-/-

Yuzu couldn’t help but wonder what Masumi needed to go get to help her out. Maybe it was one of those ball-rollers you rub across the sore muscle. She didn’t really think that would help. No matter how much she lied in bed and stretched she was still in a lot of pain. She looked down at her right foot and no matter how much she tried to keep it still, it was still burning with pain.

Masumi came over a short time later. She let herself right into Yuzu’s room explaining that her dad let in and asked her to mention to Yuzu that he was going out grocery shopping for a while.

Yuzu suddenly got a bit embarrassed when was still in her pajamas and hadn’t got dressed yet since Masumi said she was coming over. Oh well. she wanted to be comfy while she was still in pain.

Masumi set a backpack she had brought down besides Yuzu’s dresser and started sorting through it. Masumi went on to mention, “I brought some cards to trade too so later there might be some stuff I want from you.”

Yuzu was barely looking at her she really didn’t want to try to move too much. She mumbled in a painful grunt “Yeah whatever. I just want to stop hurting.”

Masumi playfully poked Yuzu’s left foot. Yuzu pouted and yelled “The other one.”

Masumi gently rubbed her hand across it which caused Yuzu to squirm nearly kicking Masumi in the face! Yuzu screamed “Be careful! I don’t need to be jumping around.”

“Someone is very ticklish I see.”

Masumi brought her face close to Yuzu and stared her in the eyes. Yuzu was caught off-guard by her sudden closeness as Masumi said seriously “Yuzu darling if I am going to help you then I need you to trust me.”

Yuzu was confused, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Masumi went to grab something from her bag as she asked “Then please put your hand up towards the top of your bed.”

As she did Yuzu commented, “Umm… ok but I do see how stretching my upper body is going to help my… wait what are you doing!”

Yuzu struggled to move her hands but they were tied down to her bed frame tightly already with no escape!

“You brought rope with you! What are you doing! I can’t move!”

Masumi smirked and said playfully, “I can’t have you moving around too much while I am trying to make you feel good. It is for your own benefit so just relax and loosen up.”

Yuzu was panicking! She had never been tied up like this before. Her arms and hands felt such a sudden urge to flail around as much as possible but she couldn’t move.

“Lets practice with this one first.”

Masumi took Yuzu’s left foot in her hands and lifted it a bit as she started rubbing her thumbs against the soles of her feet.

Yuzu felt an electric shock travel from her feet, through her knees, up her spine, and spread all over her body. As her body tried to seizure from the tickling sensation the restrains on her hands helped to keep her body in place. As Masumi continued to rub her fingers around Yuzu’s foot the tickling feeling died down and Yuzu started to get used to it. That foot was really starting to feel nice. She felt her body contracting into it but the bondage on her hands kept her from ruining the position. Maybe this massage really was worth it.

“Ok, ok I get it babe. You know what you are doing. The other foot though, it still hurts a lot.”

Masumi looked up and locked glares with Yuzu. Masumi was toughly enjoying molding Yuzu like putty in her hands. Shaping the perfect diamond takes time and patience so Masumi wanted to make sure to savior this as much as possible. Masumi picked up the pace a bit on the left foot.

She announced slyly, “If you want something then just ask.”

“I just did!”

“Nicer! I need you to really mean it!”

Yuzu moaned, “Oh pretty please great Masumi, queen of the galaxy, can you please massage the other foot too.”

Masumi didn’t think Yuzu would be that easy but still this was a lot of fun. Masumi gently set the left foot down and picked up her right foot. As Masumi started to massage it Yuzu screamed in pain. Yuzu desperately tried rip her hands free but it was no use.

Yuzu could only scream, “Damn it! That fricken hurts! Owww ok, ok stop come one!”

Masumi tightened her grip and really run her fingers over the sore spots. “No pain no gain. Just bear through it and you will feel better.”

“I can’t! It hurts so much!”

“I am here for you! I will take care of your body!”

Yuzu blushed and went silent. She bit her lip trying to hold the pain and sure enough the pain really was subsiding. To be honest her feet had not felt this good in a long time. Having Masumi rub them really gave her pleasant shock-waves through her body. Hey wait! Now Masumi was rubbing fingers between her toes, this was starting to tickle again.

“You know Yuzu, I don’t say this to just anyone but you have ridiculously pretty feet.”

“What!”

“I know right. Like my feet are nothing special, just things I walk on but yours are so soft and the perfect size. It is like they are something else entirely. You know I wonder…”

Masumi brought her lips to Yuzu’s toes and wrapped her lips around her big toe. Her tongue brushed the bottom of her toe, then the sides, then up and down the bottom again as her lips sucked on her toe.

Yuzu’s head was spinning! This was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her. She was tied to her bed with her friend sucking on her toe. The weirdest part of it all, she liked it! Who would have thought that having her toe sucked would send so many positive vibes through her body. She started uncontrollably rubbing her thighs together. She couldn’t help herself.

Masumi slowly stopped and stared at Yuzu’s thighs shaking together. “Oh yeah, you said your hamstrings were sore too didn’t you.”

Yuzu gasped for air. She had enough of this. She just wanted to be untied and forget this whole thing ever happened, go back to things being normal. “Nah I feel a lot better now. I am good.”

“Nonsense I can help them too.”

Before Yuzu could protest further Masumi lifted Yuzu’s right leg up towards herself but was meeting some resistance from Yuzu’s sweet pants.

“Oww nice. Uhh I mean it is fine. Lets just stop… wait what!”

Masumi’s fingers curled around the inside of her sweat pant’s waistband. Masumi pulled down bringing Yuzu’s sweat pants down to her knees, down to her feet, and then finally off. Yuzu was lying on her bed tied up in a pajama shirt and just her underwear. Her underwear was fairly wet too.

“Now that won’t get in the way, I can do this better now.”

Masumi lifted Yuzu’s leg again as she did she rubbed her hands around Yuzu’s thigh and slowly moved to behind her thigh.

“Oh yeah I feel how tense the muscles are here. They really need to be rubbed out good.”

At this point Yuzu was breathing heavily without a word to say. All she did without even realizing was give a slight nod.

Masumi straddled Yuzu’s left leg as she held up the right leg and massaged the upper leg muscles. Eventually her hands wonder further up the back of her legs until Masumi’s hands were grasping Yuzu’s butt.

Masumi loudly exclaimed “Damn! This is nice. Really squishy but still firm. How so you get it like this? I mean my ass isn’t bad but this just seems like exactly what I want.”

“Uhhh ummm…” Yuzu was beyond speechless.

As Masumi was groping Yuzu’s butt, her hips subconsciously started thrusting back on fourth. Her hips were vigorously grinding Yuzu’s left leg as her hands caressed Yuzu’s thigh and butt. Yuzu moaned and then moaned again. Yuzu tried to bite her lips to prevent more sounds from coming out but it wasn’t working very well. Before she knew it Masumi felt something fall from her mouth onto Yuzu’s exposed stomach, her shirt had somehow gotten pushed pretty far upwards during this exercise. More importantly Masumi was drooling! She quickly put her hand to her face and wiped it off.

“Oh sorry, I don’t know why that happened. It’s so unlike me. Oh hey, I almost forgot your other hamstring needs attention too.”

Masumi slowly let the right leg down as she shifted her body over. She raised Yuzu’s left leg and moved her body even closer so that her face could touch Yuzu’s stomach.

“I’ll clean this up as I stretch you out.”

Masumi’’s tongue ran across the saliva on Yuzu’s stomach. Yuzu squirmed. Masumi then kissed Yuzu’s belly button.

“Gah ok no! Belly button is off limits, that does not feel good. Anywhere but there!”

“Anywhere you say, guess I will just go lower”

Yuzu was shocked but no words came from her mouth. As Yuzu’s left leg was still over Masumi’s shoulder, Masumi’s face rubbed against Yuzu’s panties. Masumi maneuvered her fingers to caress her panties.

“Please!” moaned Yuzu.

“Sorry what was that sweetie? Can’t hear you down here.”

“Please…” moaned Yuzu, “More.”

“Ohh more? What exactly do you want more of sugar?”

“Everything!”

Suddenly Masumi pulled Yuzu’s panties aside and shoved her face into the top of Yuzu’s soaking vagina. Masumi’s tongue playfully wondered across Yuzu’s skin but it quickly found its target. Masumi wrapped her lips around Yuzu’s clitoris as her tongue gently and then rapidly circled around it.

“Yes yes yes! Don’t stop!” screamed Yuzu at the top of her lungs.

Yuzu’s hands may have been tied but her legs still wrapped around Masumi’s head as her hips trusted violently into Masumi’s face! Masumi felt like her face was riding a wild bull but she was determined not to lose focus. Masumi used her hands hold back Yuzu’s wild legs a bit as she continued to feast on Yuzu’s sweet tasting clit. She absolutely loved how wild it was driving Yuzu. This kind of of control over her was intoxicating. But she was only getting started. It was time to really kick things into overdrive.

Masumi slowly pulled her face away from Yuzu’s vagina as her hands reached into the backpack she brought looking for something.

Yuzu panicked fearing that all this pleasure was over. “No! Don’t stop! Why are you stopping? Please come back.”

Masumi glared at Yuzu and saw the most adorable puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. Yuzu was truly like a sweet-toothed kid in a candy shop. Masumi smiled and pulled from her backpack what she had been looking for. She held the dildo up for Yuzu to see and turned the vibration on. “Oh I am a long way away from stopping.”

Masumi pulled herself up closer to Yuzu’s face. Her right hand worked the dildo slowly into Yuzu’s opening. It was a little big for the inexperienced Yuzu. As Yuzu started to wince in pain, Masumi’s left hand came behind her head and pulled it closer to Masumi’s lips. Before Yuzu even knew what was going on, Masumi’s tongue was dancing around in her mouth as a vibrating shaft was slowly fucking her.

After what seemed like forever Masumi broke her kiss and stared at Yuzu’s face. It was wrecked with overwhelming pleasure. Masumi was getting worried that this all may just be too much for Yuzu, she might just pass out. But all of a sudden her concern vanished as she realized something important.

“Hey Yuzu!” exclaimed an excited Masumi, “I can’t believe I haven’t tasted your tits yet!”

As Masumi continued to fuck Yuzu with her right hand she used her left hand to pull Yuzu’s shirt even further up exposing her pretty pink nipples. Her left hand started gently feeling them up. Masumi didn’t know why but they seemed a bit different then she expected but certainly very perky indeed. A very pleasant surprise. Masumi brought her lips to them and began sucking in earnest as her right hand picked up speed, fucking her. She even managed to get her left hand to play with Yuzu’s clit even more.

This beautiful, rhythmic dance continued for some time as Yuzu’s breathing became more and more rapid. Yuzu let out a loud primal yell as she orgasmed. Her entire body shook and Masumi’s toy was covered in her soaking wet juices. Yuzu’s body collapsed in her restraints as she closed her eyes. Masumi had enjoyed her self so very much but it seemed like Yuzu really needed a break. Masumi smiled as she knew this had to be more pleasure than Yuzu had ever felt in her life before and it was all because of her. That very thought made Masumi’s own panties very moist but first she had to get Yuzu comfy. She might have indeed tied her hands up too tight.

As Masumi untied the rope around Yuzu’s hands, Yuzu curled up towards Masumi. Masumi put her arms around her and started gently rubbing her head. Masumi said in a sweet baby voice, “Aww poor thing. I just wanted to make you feel good. Didn’t mean to burn you out so much, I thought you would have more in you. But you did enjoy yourself right?”

Yuzu vigorously nodded her head silently as it rubbed against Masumi’s stomach. Yuzu’s arms hugged Masumi tightly like they never wanted to let go.

Masumi glanced towards her backpack and mentioned, “Hey by the way Yuzu. I know you are really tired and all so I don’t blame you if you pass out but remember how I said I wanted some cards from you? Well my trade binder doesn’t really have anything good in it right now but maybe since I gave you all this you can repay me with some cards I need.”

Yuzu’s head shot up instantly and stared at Masumi with an evil glare as Yuzu coldly said, “Are you fucken kidding me?”

Masumi was shocked by this reaction, “Umm well don’t get the wrong idea I didn’t mean…”

Yuzu cut her off saying, “Oh you are going to get repaid in full. Nobody said we were done yet bitch!”

Yuzu grabbed Masumi’s shoulders and slammed her down so hard Masumi was sure the bed was going to break. Masumi suddenly couldn’t breathe because before she knew it Yuzu was on top of her aggressively making out with her like some kind wild animal. Yuzu was being extremely sloppy with no finesse at all.

Yuzu broke the kiss and pulled Masumi’s clothes off nearly ripping them off in the process!

Yuzu quickly grabbed the vibrator and turned it back on to full speed as she gave Masumi a very frightening glare.

Masumi didn’t know what to say. This was not the sweet and kind Yuzu she knew so well but somebody different. A violent and lustful Yuzu with the tact of a psychopath! Masumi had truly awakened Yuzu’s wild and dirty side!

Yuzu plunged the dildo into Masumi’s vagina forcefully while at the same time she bit Masumi’s nipples, hard! Masumi screamed loudly, “Slow down! It hurts!”

Still with Masumi’s nipple in her mouth Yuzu said with her mouth full, “Being tied up hurts! Your turn damn it!”

The way Yuzu was jamming the vibrator in her was hurting Masumi more then pleasuring her and the same went for the nipple biting, she was pretty sure that Yuzu was drawing blood. As a reflex Masumi used her hands to push Yuzu away and hold her back.

Masumi caught her breathe as she kept Yuzu at arms length. Yuzu sat there still with the eyes of a murderer. Masumi took a deep breathe and said “Look! I am sorry, maybe I was too rough.”

Yuzu let out a loud laugh and smile at Masumi. “Oh hell no!” said Yuzu with a wink, “But I guess you are just more gentle then I am. I see how it is. You need some softening up, doll”

Masumi tilted her head confused but before she knew it Yuzu’s face as between her thighs wholeheartedly sucking on her clitoris. The wind was knocked out of Masumi as she yelled “Damn you are good!”

As Yuzu continued to eat out Masumi her free hands went to massaging Masumi’s sore breasts. Masumi’s breathing increased. She really felt one with Yuzu as if their hearts were fusing together into a single beat. A wave of euphoria washed over.

“Hey Yuzu.”

“Kind of busy here.” said Yuzu with a mouthful of Masumi.

“I love you! I really love you Yuzu.” declared a red-faced Masumi.

Yuzu slowly stopped sucking and looked up at Masumi with a perplexed look as she said, “Just wait until I am done, you will REALLY love me!”

Masumi laughed and smile, “Yeah you were right before. Yuzu I want you to fuck me with everything you got! Be as rough as you…”

Masumi was silenced by Yuzu’s sudden forceful kiss! Both of their tongues swirled around each other as Yuzu resumed fucking Masumi with the dildo, full-vibration. Masumi’s hands instinctively wrapped around Yuzu’s ass and squeezed it. Yuzu pulled her face away from Masumi and gave her a toothy smile as she licked her lips. Masumi understood that Yuzu liked that. She pulled her hands away and then suddenly spanked Yuzu!

Yuzu moaned “Oh yeah! Treat me like your sex slave! It gets me so hot!”

Masumi spanked her again and again! Yuzu’s moans only got louder. Masumi’s own moans became louder as Yuzu fucked Masumi deeper and deeper. Yuzu lowered her head and resumed sucking on Masumi’s clit as she continued fucking her with dildo.

Masumi’s entire body vibrated as she threw her hands up yelling in ecstasy! Her body pulsated like it was Yuzu’s finely tuned instrument. Masumi had given herself some wonderful orgasms before but there were nothing like this. Being pleasured so fully by Yuzu was a sensation she could not even begin to describe.

Yuzu slowly pulled out of Masumi and turned the vibrator off. Then she collapsed next to Masumi. She really was tired and worn out. Masumi gathered the last of her strength to wrap her arms around Yuzu and cuddle her. Masumi kissed Yuzu’s forehead and whispered in her ear “I really do love you and I never want to let you go.”

Yuzu smiled as closed her eyes saying “I know dummy. I won’t let you let me go because I love you too.”


End file.
